Prawie na śmierć!
by Zorano
Summary: Książę Balonowy coś obiecał.


Tytuł: _Prawie na śmierć, czyli bądź przeklęty Marshallu Lee  
_

Autor: _Zorano_

Beta: _Brak_

Parring: _Balonowy/Fionna (sugerowany); Fionna/Marshall (sugerowany); Marshall/Balonowy (i terapia szokowa)_

Ostrzeżenia: _Głównie zdania wijące się jak owsiki i chyba nawet brzydkie słowo na literkę P; Slash_

N/A:

_*tryb lamentowania włączony* Nie myślałam, że__ kiedykolwiek__ napiszę fick do czegokolwiek (a już w szczególności do kreskówki)! Co ja tu właściwie robię, trzęsąc się z przerażenia? Chcę do dooomu! Maaamo! *Tryb lamentowania zakończony - autorka chowa się pod biurkiem*  
_

_Napisane i__ opublikowane w ramach__, __chcesz coś przeczytać, to napisz sobie sam__, lub też __przecierania szlaków dla ludzi, którzy__ będą wiedzieli co robią__ (czyli całkowicie odmiennie od tego co robię ja)__._

Sumary:_ Książę Balonowy coś obiecał._

* * *

Jeśli któryś ze Słodyczan spojrzałby na zamkową wierzę i dostrzegł w oknie Balonowego Księcia wpatrującego się z zamyśleniem w dół to zapewne doszedłby do wniosku, że obmyśla on nowy, równie szalony, co genialny eksperyment. Wszakże nie byłaby to nowość, bo, hej, Książę jest przecież genialnym naukowcem, więc czemu by nie? No tak, _o__biecał_ , że dziś odpocznie... Nieeksperymentowanie wydało mu się nagle strasznie męczące psychicznie i... chyba był uzależniony, prawda? Niestety obiecał, więc teraz nie ma zbyt wielkiego nie ma wyboru.

...

Chociaż może mógłby spróbować tą obietnicę obejść...?

_Uch! _Nie może, to byłoby tak bardzo nie w jego stylu... _Zupełnie jak nie eksperymentowanie._

Większość Słodyczan bawiła się na festynie, a Fionna zabawiała ich biegając po arenie i wyrąbując sobie mieczem drogę między coraz to nowymi potworami.

_Och, Fionna..._

Książę musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć, jak ludzka dziewczyna reaguje na jego obecność i na dodatek, wiedział też co to znaczy. Teraz musiał wymyślić sposób, by powiedzieć jej, że, tak, uważa ją za ładną i owszem bardzo ją lubi, ale jednak jest różnica między lubieniem, a_ lubieniem_ i że on na pewno nie _lubi _jej w _ten sposób_. A z drugiej strony, właściwie, czemu nie, bo Fionna była naprawdę miła, i urocza, i słodka, i, i, i... Słodyczanie ją uwielbiali.

Książę ledwie zauważył, jak ostatni golem rozsypuje się pod naporem miecza i ironicznie pomyślał, że chyba powinien wyjść na balkon i pomachać jakąś chustką, czy coś.

...Nie używanie genialnego mózgu do genialnych rzeczy najwyraźniej powoduje u niego ciągi skojarzeń _oraz_ mentalny słowotok i _czy__ byłoby w porządku,__ gdyby zanotował ten wniosek?_

- Podziwiasz widoki, _cukiereczku_?

Serce podeszło mu do gardła... Słodki aniele!

Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyrażenia swojego niezadowolenia jakąś nieprzyjemną uwagą, bo _co Marshall robił w __jego__ wieży_?!

- Och... - wydusił jednak zamiast tego i odruchowo chciał się cofnąć, bo to było jednak, kurcze, zbyt blisko.

I tylko ściana całkiem wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że jednak odsunąć się nie ma gdzie, chyba, że preferuje opuszczenie zamku oknem. Okno całe szczęście, było zbyt małe, by wypaść przez nie niechcący.

...Z jakiegoś powodu wątpił, by Marshall poczuwał się do ratowania go.

Król wampirów, _oczywiście_, miał na twarzy wypisane perwersyjne zadowolenie, kogoś kto przestraszył (prawie na śmierć!) swój ulubiony obiekt zaczepek i podpłynął bliżej przechylając się ponad ramieniem różowowłosego, tym samym przyciskając go bardziej do ściany. Z czystą premedytacją odciął mu wszelką drogę ucieczki.

Bo Balonowy nie lubił Marshalla.

Jego brak poszanowania dla przestrzeni osobistej powodował u niego gęsią skórkę i najchętniej ograniczył ich kontakty do zera. Marshall był wrednym, ironicznym bezdusznym, wypranym z wszelkich dobrych uczuć potworem. Nie rozumiał czemu Fiona go lubiła. I czy, och, czy on musi to robić?! Oddech wampira, który opierał się na nim w ten sposób dźwięczał Balonowemu w uszach, _naprawdę_, nie sądził, żeby to było potrzebne. Mógł po prostu pozwolić mu się odsunąć, jeśli już koniecznie _musiał_ wyjrzeć przez to okno.

- Och. - zamruczał wampir i to było jakby w zamku nagle zabrakło dla powietrza, którym Książę mógłby odetchnąć. - Czy to nie _waleczna_ Fionna?

Jego ton był nieodpowiedni. Było tam coś, co powodowało u różowowłosego złość, więc może jednak trochę _lubił_ Fionnę.

- I czego się tak boisz, hm? - Głos czarnowłosego wyrwał go z nadmiaru myśli.

Książę prychnął i odepchnął wampira, który z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem oddryfował kawałek.

- Spadaj Marshall.

Wychodząc nie spodziewał się usłyszeć za sobą kroków Marshalla, ba, nie sądził nawet, że monstrualnie przerośnięte ego pozwala wampirowi zniżyć się do czegoś tak przyziemnego jak chodzenie! Prawie jakby był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, czy to nie uwłaczające?!

- Hej! Czekaj, słodziutki!

Balonowy odwrócił się z zamiarem starcia irytującego samozadowolenia z twarzy wampira. Odstawianie eksperymentów, naprawdę źle na niego działało. Myślał tak dużooo...

- Marsh...

Uderzenie wyrwało mu powietrze z płuc, a oddech... Pieprzyć oddech! Nie spodziewał się, że Marshall się na niego rzuci, choć powinien, bo, hej, czy Marshall nie był zwykle nieobliczalny i skory do przemocy?

- Wszędzie jesteś taki słodki?

Nie spodziewał się też, że Marshall go ugryzie, nie, nie _ugryzie_, przyssie się i, _do cholery,_ i... _Oooch._

- Marsha-a-all, - Balonowy położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej wampira i naparł na niego w nieudanej próbie odepchnięcia napastnika.

Wampir nieznośnie powoooli odsunął się sam i z pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Cała jego postawa wrzeszczała „Patrz co zmajstrowałem! Ależ ja jestem niegrzeczny!". I Może Książę jednak wypadł przez to okno. Może to było piekło.

Odczekał chwilę, pozwalając by wreszcie dotarło do niego, co się właściwie stało i poczuł, że musi usiąść.

P_ocałował mnie...?_

_Po-pocałował mnie!_

...

Nie pozostawiono mu wyboru. W tym wypadku wręcz _musiał_ rozproszyć się jakimś eksperymentem.

Bądź przeklęty Marshallu Lee!

* * *

_I na koniec odautorkowe: **Proszę nie kamienujcie mnie!**_


End file.
